The Translational Research Core (TRC) facilitates, implements, and provides support and results pertinent to laboratory correlates for approved clinical pharmacological projects. Additionally, the TRC will now provide molecular biology support for clinical research protocols. Clinical research fellows and medical students are also trained in laboratory methods of patient oriented research. The mission is to develop and provide techniques for investigators to elucidate the molecular pathophysiology of clinical disease.